


Your Name

by iscreamvoid



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Comic, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, TUMBLR LINKS, kiss, mutual emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscreamvoid/pseuds/iscreamvoid
Summary: Mainly centered around my theory of this game, meanwhile Zacharie having strong feelings for Batter, Batter having issues finalizing his individuality.





	Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for stepping into the holy soil of writers' and only putting links to my tumblr posts, which are just comic drawings. I just hope, someday someone would read them...

[Part 1](https://bluesoda-iscream.tumblr.com/post/170638172670) (post game)  
*It was supposed to end here, but then I drew 60 more pages...

[Part 2](https://bluesoda-iscream.tumblr.com/post/171511973270) (before confronting the queen)

[Part 3](https://bluesoda-iscream.tumblr.com/post/171512123585)

[Part 4](https://bluesoda-iscream.tumblr.com/post/171512224765) (a little nsfw)

[Part 5](https://bluesoda-iscream.tumblr.com/post/171512454320) (nsfw)

[Part 6](https://bluesoda-iscream.tumblr.com/post/171512542295) (nsfw)

[Part 7](https://bluesoda-iscream.tumblr.com/post/171512606980) ( right after part 1)

[Part 8](https://bluesoda-iscream.tumblr.com/post/171512655195) (a little nsfw)

[Part 9](https://bluesoda-iscream.tumblr.com/post/171512730395)

In case links get broken, my tumblr is bluesoda-iscream.


End file.
